Jealousy
by Shennya
Summary: Mini-fanfic. Fili and Kili realized they feel more than just affection for Thorin. Then, they decide to try to seduce him and make him choose between them, because none is willing to share him- Or maybe yes? Warnings: Incest. Threesome. Kili/Thorin/Fili


_**Forgive my mistakes please, english is not my first language but I tried to do my best.**_

**Jealousy**

**Chapter 1**

The sunset painted the sky orange and yellow when Fili and Kili began to suspect that something had changed within them. They had returned from the forest after a battle against five orcs. Although Thorin had tried to fight against two and defend his nephews as he could, Fili and Kili had to fend against three of them. However, one of them had escaped and Fili had gone after him. When Thorin had realized that his eldest nephew didn't return, he began to panic. But Fili returned and, despite his uncle tried to remain indifferent and he reprimanded him for doing something like that, Kili noticed the relief that crossed his face. Of course, Kili had been mortally afraid, after all, was his brother who had been in danger, but once he realized he didn't have a scratch and was happy for his victory, he calmed.

But his feelings changed when the three returned to Blue Mountains. Thorin had was very quiet on the way back and Fili couldn't stop looking at him; Kili knew his brother was sad for disappointing his uncle and probably because he was thinking of a way to make him proud again. But Thorin reacted completely different from what they were expecting when they arrived home.

He dismounted his pony and approached Fili. His expression turned to show the deep concern he had felt in the forest.

"Are you okay?" Thorin asked, taking his hand.

Fili felt his heart beating faster than normal. He nodded, but not content with shaking hands of his uncle, but he got off the pony and approached him. Suddenly he felt a strong need to be close to him, he couldn't even take his eyes off his.

Thorin stepped up to him and put one hand on his shoulder. Fili felt as the contact of Thorin's hand burned upon his clothes.

"I regret what I said before" Thorin apologized, surprising the two brothers, "it's just that I was so scared that something could happen to you. What you did was brave and I am very proud of you."

Kili was puzzled, suddenly the feeling of relief was gone from his skin and had now been replaced with a feeling of sadness and anger. He couldn't believe that he experienced a sensation as childish as that, but couldn't help, he wanted to be in the place of Fili and he wanted to be who had been praised by Thorin. Suddenly he wanted to remove his brother with a shove.

Fili couldn't resist; he took Thorin's face with his hands and he touched Thorin's forehead with his. Thorin smiled and Fili felt a compelling desire to kiss his uncle's lips. And maybe he would have done (and he felt that he couldn't control his body), if the sound of Kili's steps hadn't returned him to reality.

Suddenly, Kili seemed very upset and desperate for attention. He approached them, prompting Thorin turned to him and moved away from Fili. The older brother felt a little twinge of anger.

-Thorin—

But he interrupted his nephew when he ran a hand through his hair affectionately. Kili blushed violently and the anger accumulated minutes before suddenly vanished.

"I'm proud of you too, Kili," Thorin said, before walking away from them.

Once Thorin was far enough away from them, Fili turned to his brother; his arms were crossed tightly against his chest. He was upset, but he wasn't sure what caused him being upset.

"You can't stand he pay me attention for a second, can you?" snapped Fili "You always have to be the center of everything! Can't you control yourself for a second? He is always looking after you because you're the youngest, it isn't fair. You should at least allow for a moment he-"

Kili frowned and glared at his brother.

"That's not true! He always punishes me! You are his successor; he's always on the lookout for you- Also, what happened to you before? Your expression, you looked at him like-"

"Shut up!" Fili exploded, feeling his heart desperately beating "What happens to me is not your concern."

"Yes it is! Especially when it has to do with Thorin" Kili protested.

The two brothers looked at each other in silence for a few minutes, and then, as if they couldn't say more, both moved away and went their separate ways; they needed to be alone for a moment.

The next morning, after training, Kili and Fili tried to delete the conversation they had last evening, but despite they pretended that nothing had happened, none could eliminate that new feeling which caused them to be near Thorin .

The two brothers, without knowing exactly why, were eager to see his uncle again. However, the two were determined to find him alone. They want all Thorin's attention. No one of the two brothers wanted to share him.

But it was Kili who found Thorin first. That day the king was resting under the shade of a tree, leaning against the trunk, his eyes completely closed and rhythmic breathing. Kili came slowly, expecting that at any moment his uncle opened his eyes and spoke to him. But he didn't, so Kili got closer to him; Thorin seemed asleep. Carefully, the young dwarf sat next to his uncle, his heart began to pound, and the heat beneath his skin was becoming more pressing. Aware that he would have no opportunity to do so, Kili leaned his head on Thorin's shoulder; he got closer and put one hand on his chest. He had never felt so happy like at that moment.

But Thorin, as he expected, awoke. He didn't seem upset, but simply surprised. Nor he did anything to move away from his nephew, what made Kili feel relieved.

"What are you doing here?" Thorin asked.

Kili refused to move his hand that was resting on the chest of his uncle; he wanted to slide his hand under Thorin's clothes to feel his skin but he knew it was a bad idea. So he merely inclined his face towards his.

"I just wanted to be with you," said Kili.

Thorin laughed, shook his chest with his laugh and the young dwarf could feel it under his palm, his fingers were quite eager to explore more, but Kili made every effort to control himself.

"You're not too big to sleep with me?" said Thorin, running his hand through Kili's hair.

Of course, he knew what he was talking about when Thorin said that: just as he used to do when Fili and he were children and they had a nightmare. However, Kili couldn't help thinking that he had the perfect age to sleep with him, but he wasn't thinking nothing innocent about it. Suddenly, his cheeks flushed violently. A strange mix of emotions had seized him: he was confused by the strange thoughts about himself and Thorin doing more than hugging each other, but he also experienced a lot of excitement and pleasure with it, so he wanted that moment to last forever.

"Are you all right, Kili?" Thorin asked, running his fingers down the flushed cheeks of his nephew.

Kili shuddered at that touch. He closed his eyes.

"I've never felt better."

However, Fili came just at the right time to make Thorin move away from his brother.

"Thorin" he said, trying to hide his annoyance, "I think Balin is looking for you."

His uncle smiled and, despite the resistance of Kili, stood up.

"Thanks, Fili."

The blonde couldn't help smiling as Thorin patted his shoulder as he passed.

"It was a lie" Kili accused him, minutes later.

Fili glared at him; he still not forgives him. He didn't like the way he found him; Kili had been too close to Thorin. Fili knew something had changed in him, but it was too late to do anything, all he wanted was to have the attention and affection of Thorin to himself.

Fili and Kili had many things to say, but neither was ready at the time. They were too upset with each other and confused by his feelings for Thorin to talk seriously about it. So, after glare at him, Kili walked away from his brother.

However, when they realized the big problem they had was two weeks later, during the celebration of the New Year. After the days that had passed, and after some events that made the two brothers suspected each other, they had found their true feelings for Thorin. And not only that, but they began to see each other as rivals. There were certain circumstances before the New Year that put against each other. One day Kili had gone to the smithy and, after looking at his uncle for a long time (he was half-naked, he didn't wear anything on his torso), Kili had realized that Fili had been looking at him too, like his brother wanted to eat him. Then Thorin had turned around and had found the two brothers, standing, staring, but he was too busy to realize the emotions he had provoked to his nephews, so he gave them a sincere smile.

"What are you doing here?"

Fili tried not to stare the beads of sweat running down Thorin's chest but he couldn't resist and he noticed they slid under his pants. With trembling hands and flushed face he handed him a covered bowl.

"I thought you might be hungry," Fili said, his voice shaky.

"Thank you," Thorin smiled.

Kili felt that day he was defeated by his brother, but he could take vengance the day they had returned from hunting and one of the wolves had wounded Thorin, and he had offered to heal his wounds. He was too nervous because on several times his fingers could touch Thorin's skin and it was too hard for him to resist the temptation to keep touching him.

Since that moment began a competition for Thorin's attention, and although their uncle seemed completely oblivious to all this, there was another dwarf who noticed the brothes have a serious quarrel.

But it was after dinner when most of the dwarves (despite they couldn't discover the reasons) realized that there was a conflict between the heirs of Durin lineage.

Fili, who had decided it was time to confess his feelings to someone, decided to take that opportunity to have a serious talk with his brother. So he took him away from the meeting.

"What do you want?" Kili asked, frowning.

"I think I'm in love with Thorin" confessed Fili, after a long silence.

"What? No, you can't!" Kili exclaimed. He really wanted to shake him and make him take back what he had said "I'm in love with him! You can't betray me!"

"I betray you?" Fili growled "You are who betrays me, you love him just because you can not stand the idea that he could-"

"He'll never love you, not like that" Kili roared, his hands in fists.

"What about you? Do you think Uncle could see you as-

Neither could remember clearly who had started, all they knew was that they were on the ground, fighting until Dwalin and Thorin separated them.

"In Durin's name, what's going on?" Thorin snarled angrily. He seemed disappointed with the two brothers "Why were you fighting?"

With bated breath, Fili and Kili looked each other for a few seconds (Fili's lip dripped blood while Kili's cheek began to swell and change color), both knew they couldn't answer Thorin's question with the truth, at least not at that moment.


End file.
